Winter Frost - Love Doesn't Die
by WriteRandom
Summary: Lily Winter never aged, would never die and would always love. She loved the little sister she once had; longing to hold her once more. Alone for 200 years, she craved companionship. Little did she know that there were other guardians that would fulfill her desperate wishes. And one in particular that she would love a little more. His name? Jack Frost. "Love and you will be loved."
1. Chapter One - Eve

**Prologue**

_"LILY!" a voice screamed for me._

_"EVE! WHERE ARE YOU!" I screamed back at the white wall of snow._

_"LILY!" came the reply. It was faint and still riddled with fear. It send my heart racing. I ran as fast as I could towards the direction of her voice. The white wall of swirling snow prevented me from seeing even my own hands. My face was raw from the biting cold that the wind blew towards me. My hair whipped around my head, lashing out at my already raw skin. But I knew I had to save her. So I plowed threw the wall. And my pain. _

_"Lily, help!" Eve's voice uttered. It was raspy and quiet. She was so close._

_"EVE?!" I yelled. Her voice had been so weak. So fragile. I got no response._

_The snow started to soften, the wind dying down. I could see my hands now and I wished I couldn't. They were blue and frozen. I couldn't move them at all. As the blizzard moved out, I could see more and more. I scanned the clearing that I was in and realized that I was on a glacier. I didn't know how I had gotten there and I was standing right on the edge of it and looking for a safe way to cross when I saw Eve's bright yellow jacket, dead center of the glacier. I stood there for two seconds and then without thinking sprinted across the frozen monstrosity, not caring about my safety. I had to get to Eve. She lay there unmoving with her eyes wide open._

_"Lily, you found me," she whispered. Her voice was barely louder than the gentle breeze that ruffled her hair._

_"Eve. It's okay you're going to be okay. Can you feel your fingers and toes?" I ask, worried more than anything about her welfare._

_"Yes," she replied. I let out a breath of relief. She was alright. She was going to be alright._

_"Eve, can you stand up?" She furiously shook her head in response._

_"It moves, Lily." She was talking about the glacier._

_"Please try, Eve. We have to get you home," I said urgently. I grabbed her hand and she slowly got to her feet._

_The glacier moved and rumbled, protesting against our weight. I looked around and spotted a snow bank. It was a few feet of a drop but it was off the glacier and it was safe. _

_"Eve," I said, "I want you to jump onto that bank. It isn't too far away from here. You see it?" I asked her._

_She nodded. She let go of my hand and prepared to jump. At that moment the glacier gave in and the ice cracked revealing a crevasse that looked to be about 100 feet deep and pitch black. We were standing right on the lip of it and losing stability fast. I knew it was only a matter of time before the thin ledge gave way to our weight. I shoved Eve as hard as I could and watched her land on the snow bank. She had made it and she was safe. I started towards her and froze when I heard a loud crack. I slowly lifted my gaze to Eve who sat on that snow bank, staring at me. Her blue eyes were wide and a ghastly expression that could only be described as horror was plastered onto her face. I took another step towards the bank. Nothing happened. As I lifted my foot for the step that would bring me to safety, the ledge gave way and with a loud shatter, crumbled to nothing. I screamed and grasped at the lip of the crevasse that was about to swallow me. My shoulder popped and I felt pain in my arm like I had never felt before. I was hanging by one arm now and it was tiring quickly. I could just see Eve's face over the lip of the glacier's gaping mouth. She was in shock and couldn't make a sound. Her face was stark white and her eyelashes were frozen with tears. I couldn't hold onto the ledge any longer... So I let go._

_Eve's ear-piercing scream sliced right through me. It echoed threw the black hole I was now falling into._

_"LILY!" she screamed as my hand disappeared from the surface of the ice._

_My tears flowed in streams down my face. I was falling to my death. But these tears weren't all fear. They were also tears of joy because I knew Eve would be safe. I knew I had saved her and that she had the rest of her life ahead of her. And I was happy. I was glad that I would die for_ her.

_"Goodbye, Eve. I love you." I whispered. My voice was barely louder than the air that whistled past my ears. I closed my eyes and my lips lifted the tiniest bits at the corner. Yes, I was happy._


	2. Chapter Two - The Transformation

Lily was sure she was in heaven. Where else could she be? She had fallen 100 feet down a crevasse in a glacier. There was no way she could have cheated death. Yet, she didn't feel as though she were dead. She slowly opened her eyes to find that she was surrounded by... white. Nothing but white. She cautiously sat up, using her arms as support. Where was she? She stood up, surprised to find that she was not tattered and bruised. In fact, she felt quite fine. She walked around for a bit trying to find a clue about where she was. With no luck, she sat back down and sighed.

"Lily Winter."

Lily shot up and felt a sudden spell of dizziness. _Next time, I stand up slower, _she thought. Who had said that? Was she going crazy? _Yes,_ she thought, _I must be going crazy._

"Do not be frightened, Lily Winter," the voice said again.

"Umm, hello? Who are you?" Lily asked to nothing in particular. She wasn't really expecting an answer.

"I am Man in Moon," said the voice. "I have made you a guardian."

Lily was shocked. She was overwhelmed with all kinds of emotions now. What the heck was that supposed to mean? What was a guardian? Who was Man in Moon? Yes, she was going crazy all right. _What a strange dream,_ she thought. _Wait, how can I dream if I'm DEAD?!_ She nervously scanned the white landscape. There was no one there. In fact, there was _nothing_ there! So she asked,

"Umm, where are you?"

"I do not speak in person, Lily Winter. I speak through your mind." Man in Moon replied.

"Okay. That's a little weird, but okay," Lily said. "Anyway, where am I?"

"You are in the transformation stage now. This is where you transformation from human to guardian begins."

"So... I'm _not_ dead?" Lily asked.

"No." came the response.

"Oh." She said as she thought, _This is a little awkward._

"What is a transformation?" she asked, trying to keep the silence from getting even more awkward.

She didn't get a reply. She asked a few more times and gave up when she got the same results. _I guess he doesn't want to talk anymore,_ she thought to herself. She sat back down onto the surprisingly soft, white floor. She noticed for the first time that she wasn't wearing her old tattered jeans and stained t-shirt. No. She was wearing a _dress_! A beautiful white dress with silver swirling patterns neatly embroidered into it. She began inspecting herself more closely now. Her skin color was a little paler but it wasn't a sickly color. And she was _cold._ Her skin felt cold yet she wasn't uncomfortable with it. When she looked up, a mirror had appeared. She was stunned when she saw her reflection because the girl in the mirror looked nothing like the Lily she once was. The girl in the mirror was... beautiful. Her hair was white! A beautiful silvery white that glowed faintly and swirled around her shoulders. It went down to her mid-back and ended in waves and swirls. A breeze brushed her back and she caught a lock of her new hair. It was silky and smooth. It was as if it had been dyed in moonlight and snow. The next thing she noticed was her eye color. Though Eve had blue eyes, Lily had always had brown. Now, they were a crystal blue color. A beautiful blue that was like nothing she had ever seen. The blue iris really did look like the most beautiful ice crystal she had ever seen. It was lined with white streaks as thin as the frost that was covering the mirror. _Frost!_ Liliy thought. _Where did it come from?_ Where she had placed her hand on the mirror, frost had swirled around it. She lifted her hand off the mirror and stared at the swirling lines in awe. _I did that._ She though. _I made frost!_ She experimentally brushed her fingers around the rim of the full length mirror and in their path, a new pattern of the delicate frozen magic appeared. It finally dawned on her that this was the transformation. She was able to control... winter! Of course, she didn't know exactly what she could do so she didn't try to do anything new. Suddenly the mirror vanished and the white faded to the most beautiful landscape she had ever seen. Evergreens stood tall coated in blankets of sparkling, freshly-fallen snow. The ground was untouched and as white as the clouds in the sky. She wasn't on the ground, though. It only made sense that she would be floating on a cloud just above the ground. After all, a man that lived in the moon had talked to her. She jumped off the cloud and landed lightly on her toes. The snow was soft and cold. If she were still human, the snow would have been unbearable to walk in barefoot. But now, being a "guardian" (she still did not know what that was) and after the transformation she was not cold at all. If one were to touch her hand or her face, though, she would be as cold as the beautiful icicles hanging from the limbs of the evergreens. She was well aware that she was still alive. But it still felt like heaven couldn't be far off from this.


	3. Chapter Three - A New Discovery

_Note: I understand how frustrating it can be when an author doesn't update a for a long period of time so I will try my best not to keep you waiting... __**unless**__... the time calls for it... ;) But please try to remember that I have school and homework so I can;t be writing all the time, however much I would like to. Thanks for your support!_

Lily liked the feeling of the snow on her feet. The way it sifted through her toes. It didn't melt and it was, in fact, a completely different texture than when she was human. It wasn't slushy and unbearably cold to the touch as it once used to be to her. It was soft and not the slightest bit uncomfortable. Lily could feel each and every individual flake. Each crystal that had fallen from the sky. A thought occurred in the back of her mind, _was it me who created this snow?_ In so many ways the snow was different. And yet there was one thing that was still the same. It was still just as beautiful to her as it was before. She had always loved winter and delighted in playing in the powder with her sister. She admired the icicles that decorated the frozen trees and thought the frosty designs on her windows were breathtaking. The snow was still as white as the moonlight that had dyed her hair. It still sparkled like millions of diamonds, each of their facets reflecting the sunlight into the crisp winter air. And it still to her breath away. She now understood that she was not dead and that all this was real. She was overcome with joy and happiness that this miracle had been granted to her. And _EVE_! She was alive, too! She had to be! After all, Lily had would have not fallen down a crevasse for any other reason than to save Eve. Of course she would do that for her. Lily loved Eve with all her heart. Excited to see her sister, Lily raced towards a hill that stood taller than any of the trees that were surrounding the clearing. She would be able to find the glacier that had swallowed her whole. The glacier that she had _died_ on. The fact that she really had died and that a mysterious man living on the moon had saved her still didn't settle with her. As she ran towards the hill, she couldn't notice how inhumanly graceful the limbs that carried her were. It was grace that could never be copied or achieved by a human. When she reached the bottom of the hill, she realized at once how dreadful steep the darn thing was. It hadn't looked this steep from the clearing. She started to crawl her way to the top, unable to walk in a normal upright position. When she was about halfway to the top, she decided to stop to catch her breath. She was not hot or sweaty but she was certainly tired. So she settled on a rock and closed her eyes to rest. She wished she were a bird with long feathered wings to carry her up to the top. She sighed internally to herself and opened her eyes. As soon as she did, she noticed that everything was somehow clearer than before she had closed them. She could see every crack in the boulder she was sitting on. Every blade of grass surrounding her feet. She could see the patterns that the clouds made in the sky. She could see nothing short of _everything_. She started to look around and froze when she felt a strange sensation on her back. There was a gentle breeze and she felt it again. It was almost like... like the breeze had ruffled the lace on her dress. But the lace had only been at the bottom of the beautiful gown she had been wearing. She felt the ruffling sensation all over her back. Slowly and calmly she looked down at her body. She made a sound that was supposed to be a scream but came out as... a sound that a falcon makes. Lily was a _BIRD_! She was the exact bird that she had imagined two minutes ago. The only difference was that the bird she had seen had been every color of the rainbow. Lily's new feathers were a silvery white. She glanced at the talons that used to be her feet. They were razor sharp and a beautiful pearly color. Where her arms were, wings had sprouted. Each about three feet long and covered with dazzling feathers that caught the sun in just the right way. It was then that she realized that she could become anything she could ever dream of being.


	4. Chapter Four - A Little Fun

Experimentally, Lily stretched out one of her new wings to test how it felt. It worked just like an arm and to Lily's surprise, it was really easy to control. She stretched out the other and decided to try flying. She knew it was a crazy idea, but that's what happens to you when you are created by the moon and turn into a bird on the same day, right?She started to move her wings up and down, creating a flapping motion. After a couple minutes of doing this, Lily began to feel silly so she neatly folded her wings to her sides. She hopped back onto the rock that she had been resting on earlier and perched there. Unmoving and silent. Gazing at the breathtaking beauty of her favorite season. The she spread her wings and jumped.

Lily was gliding in the air. Actually flying! It had been one of her childhood dreams and now she had accomplished it. Well, minus the part where she turned into a bird... She circled the hill easily, admiring how her wings seemed to know exactly what to do. As for the feeling of flying... words couldn't describe. All she could say was that it was one of the most blissful and absolutely wonderful sensations she had ever felt in her life. The wind carried her on it's shoulders, ruffling her feathers with such gentleness and affection that she just had to wonder, _Did the wind treat everyone like this?_ She lightly landed on the top of the hill and looked around. She had been right. This was the perfect vantage point and she could see everything that the hill was taller than. So she had spotted the glacier with ease. Lily also noticed that there was a small lake not too far away from it. She vaguely wondered if she had run across it during her frantic search for Eve. She took to the sky once more and headed for the glacier. While in the air, Lily thought about how she would approach Eve. She didn't want to alarm her sister by changing into a white haired, immortal version of her big sister from a _bird_. So, she landed on the bank of the frozen lake, deciding to walk the rest of the way. The problem was, _how_ did she turn back into her more human form. Lily had imagined the falcon in her head and that's what she became. So she figured it was her best bet. She closed her eyes and imagined her human form. She had also decided to continue calling herself a human because calling herself an immortal guardian was a bit of a mouthful. She imagined her long flowing hair and pale skin. The beautiful dress made out of lace and colored with pearls. Her striking electric blue eyes, the color of the beautiful icicles hanging from the evergreens surrounding her. Slowly and cautiously, she opened her eyes, feeling lashes brush against her skin. She lifted her hands to her face, staring in wonder at her pale fingers. She looked down at her dress. It was the same one she had been born with (she didn't know what else to call her creation). Her feet were, once again, bare. Lily went to the edge of the ice and stared at her reflection. There were the eyes, blue as ever. There was the hair, white as snow. And she watched as a smile started to creep its way onto her reflection's face. Lily straightened out of her crouch, grinning ear to ear. Being a winter spirit was fun! And she decided not to let it go to waste. Lily grabbed a hand full of snow and dumped it onto the lakes glossy surface. Shaping the snow and adding fine details took less than an ounce of effort. She had always loved art. Ever since the moment she had shifted into that magnificent falcon, a plan had started forming in her head. There were so many things she wanted to do, so many things she wanted to learn to do with her new found powers. And now, she was going to find out.

The figure she had created was a fox and the lines in her face were set in determination. She was going to make it come alive. She concentrated on the frozen animal that she created, holding her hands out to it. Beckoning it to jump from the ground. She closed her eyes, imagining a beautiful white arctic fox leaping from the ice. She opened her eyes and watched with fascination as the frozen sculpture she created was showered in a shimmering cascade of sparks. When they cleared, a fox as small as a young dog lay on the ice watching her with golden eyes that caught the sunlight perfectly. It jumped into the air with the grace of a swan and exploded into thousands of tiny snowflakes. Lily laughed and smiled until her face hurt. Yes. She would find new things to do with herself everyday. And she would do it with her sister. Now it was time to find Eve.


	5. Chapter Five - Eighty Years

She approached the steps that had been carved into the glacier's side, leading up to the top. _Strange,_ she thought. _I don't remember those. Well dang. It would have made getting up the glacier a bit easier._ She started the short climb to the top of the glacier. When she reached the top, her jaw dropped in shock. The crevasse! It was gone! How could it have disappeared in a couple of hours?! Glaciers to took decades to change shape and heal their icy cuts. She was about to shift back into a bird so she could look for the _right_ glacier when a flag when up in her head. A tine speck of color on the frozen, glacier. She slowly walked towards it, suspicious that such color would be in such a colorless landscape. A land of white and blue. As she came close, she saw that the color came from some sort of memorial. Realization struck her like a lightening bolt. That was _her_ memorial. Nobody knew she was alive because they all thought she was dead. Though she was shocked to the core, her feet kept pulling her closer and closer to it, as if locked in a magnetic force. The memorial seemed to be in some sort of casing. From no more than two feet away, Lily saw that it was a plexiglass dome. It had been drilled into the hard frozen surface of the glacier. Condensation clouded the dome from the inside, making it hard to see. Lily froze the dome and shattered it with a rock. Inside the remnants of its protective casing lay four objects. The flash of color she had seen earlier was the red hair ribbon she had worn as a little girl. The ends were frayed and tattered but it was still the same color, vibrant and sharp. The happy memories that had once filled that ribbon were gone. They had vanished down that dreadful hole with her. The red color didn't look so beautiful anymore. It was the color of blood. Fresh and bright, contrasting against the stark white snow. The next thing she noticed was a vase filled with lilies that bloomed in the winter. There were three white Asiatic lilies and three Casa Blanca Lilies. That was how she had gotten her name. Her parents had told her she'd loved the snow ever since she could walk. So they named her after beautiful lilies that bloomed in the winter. It made sense that they would put those flowers on her grave. But the last thing she expected to see were newspapers. Two different ones. One was yellow and aged and the other looked brand new. She picked up the old one first and read the date at the top. It was today's date. On the front page she read the title: GIRL SAVES SISTER WITH HER LIFE. But it just didn't make sense. It had only happened a few hours ago. Seven at tops. How had the press published it in a paper so quickly? And why would the paper look so old? She carefully set it down and picked up the second. She didn't bother looking at the date. This section held all the obituaries from that day. She had expected to see her name, but when she scanned the page for it, she didn't find it. Instead, she saw in big bold letters: EVE WINTER, AGE 90

Her jaw dropped in disbelief. Lily gawked at the title, horror spelled across her face. She couldn't comprehend what the letters had spelled out plainly for her. Eve was DEAD.

D-E-A-D dead. Slowly, Lily's eyes traveled to the top of the paper. She stared at the numbers that made up the date. Lily had been seventeen for almost eighty years.


	6. Chapter Six - Alone

_Hey guys! So I was wondering, did you want me to write little author's notes at the beginning and end of the chapters? Write reviews or PM me to let me know! Thanks for all your support!_

* * *

Lily had gone into shock. She had been seventeen for _eighty years._ How had so much time passed in what seemed like hours? She was shocked that she would never age, shocked that the time had disappeared, and shocked that she would never see her little Eve again. She sat there, on that glacier, churning this over and over in her mind. She sat there throughout the rest of the afternoon. She sat there when the sun left the sky, refusing to give in to her desire to admire it's beauty. She set there well into the night, in silence. By this time, she had gotten over her shock. Her emotions had begun to boil up inside her. Contorting her face with anger and twisting it in pain. She did not want to cry. She wanted to be strong for Eve. But she couldn't hold it in forever. She had reached her limit and she was about to explode. And so, as the moon rose higher into the sky, she stood from the tight ball she had been sitting in. She ignored the pain that branched all over her body. She glared at the moon, her eyes like blue flames. They burned with rage and hurt. She opened her mouth and screamed at the moon. She screamed at it to give Eve back. She screamed at it to answer her questions. She turned to the direction the forest was in and screamed with all her might. She wasn't screaming at anybody in particular and she wasn't saying anything either. She just made a horrific noise that could make a man shrink away in fear. She screamed and screamed and screamed until she could manage no more than a coarse whisper. She was unable to scream any longer because she was no longer angry. Lily's throat burned. It was as if someone had stuck a branding iron down her throat. So she didn't make anymore noise. Instead, she let silent tears fall from her eyes, freezing against her icy skin. She couldn't manage a sob, so they just fell in streams. They were unwelcome tears. Sad tears that she cried for Eve. Lily ran out of tears when the sun finally rose, painting the sky pink and orange. She decided that the moon wasn't going to bring her beloved sister back. He wasn't going to help her. And he sure as heck wasn't going to answer her desperate questions. She rose from the ground, aching everywhere and exhausted. As the last of the pink left the sky, she looked around her. The forest seemed so quiet now. So empty. And Lily knew why. Eve wasn't there and she was completely and utterly _alone_.


	7. Chapter Seven - A Century Later

**Hey guys! I'm glad you don't mind these little blurbs I'll be putting in. This is my first fan fiction and I realized that other people did this too. Hehe. Meep. Anyway, thanks for all the reviews! I'm slowly getting more and more! I didn't even expect to get half of the amount I have now! Love you all and enjoy this chapter! **

**P.S. I'm supposed to be doing homework right now... ;)**

* * *

It had been a hundred years spend alone for Lily. She still looked seventeen but she was actually almost a hundred and eighty years old. Still young for a spirit. Every single one of those days, she would wake up and face the rising sun. She would silently say, _I love you_, to Eve and vow to never forget her. Never put her in the past and try to push her to the back of her mind. She promised that she would always love Eve with all her heart and soul.

Spending a century with no one to talk to all but drove her nuts. Lily had always been a social person and she longed to talk to _someone_. She'd also always believed in the phrase, "Love and you will be loved." Right now, she was desperate for the love of another human being. _Anyone._ Immortal or mortal. HECK! She didn't even know if there were any other immortals. What if she was just some sort of freak accident? But she was sure that if there were others like her, they would talk to her. For _sure_, right? With her deprivation of social contact came boredom. And with boredom came mischief. Lily always found something new to do. Some days she would spend her time sitting in a snow bank, trying to make a snowflake as detailed as she could possibly get it. Others, she would frost trees and flowers or make mini blizzards. She didn't know how to make full on blizzards yet, but if she did, she would have already. She was always looking for something fun to do. Lily noticed that the winter weather changed slightly according to her mood. When she was angry or upset, the snow would fall harder, sleet and hail would fall and small blizzards swirled around her. When she was happy, the snow fell lightly at her feet. There were rarely any blizzards because she was rarely ever mad. She had become very good at tucking away any negative feelings into the back of her mind, where they couldn't hurt her for long. On occasion, she would slip up and all her unhappy feelings crowded to the front of it. But there were a few emotions that she couldn't push away. She still felt lonely and she still felt fear. She still felt despair and hopelessness. So she took refugee in the small patch of woods that she had expertly decorated with winter, entertaining herself with the little ice creatures she made out of snow. One day, Lily ran out of new ideas. She'd never cared much for Christmas carols but that's exactly how bored she was when she started to sing "Winter Wonderland" out loud. Everything was just too silent. She had to fill the emptiness somehow. She walked over to the little frozen pond she had created for herself. Once in the middle, she sat down cross-legged and sighed, content. Lightly tracing her finger over the thick ice, she adorned the pond with frost. Bored again, she decided to try a new trick. Jumping up into the air and catching the wind, she spun and twisted, somersaulting in the sky. Her movements caused the wind to swirl around her in a vortex of biting wind, ice, and fresh snow. Slowly, she descended from the sky as the vortex became a spinning ball the size of a snowball. Blowing on her special snowball, she turned it into snow. She threw it up into the air and watched as it bursted into a shimmering mass of snow and frost. At the same time that it bursted, a blue ray of light spread throughout the entire patch of woods, frosting everything within range of the ray. Lily grinned from ear to ear. After all, she had finally mastered her most amazing trick yet. But as she were congratulating herself for doing such a fine job, a light thud coming from behind Lily had her whirling on her heels, ready to defend herself from whatever it was she heard. But she saw nothing amongst the newly decorated trees. Was she going crazy? _Yes, _Lily thought._ I have finally gone insane. I can't believe I'm _that_ desperate for human contact. _She felt the slightest presence of déjà vu.

"That was really pretty."

Lily jumped up and spun back around, looking for the source of the voice. But again, no one was there. She was sure that voice had been real so she started walking off the pond, with her eyes and ears alert.

"Hey! Where ya going?"

Now Lily was positive she wasn't crazy. But this time, she kept her wits about her and turned like a normal person rather than a crazed idiot that didn't know how to control herself. And there standing in front of her, was the strangest boy she'd ever seen.


	8. Chapter Eight - The Spirit of Winter

**Hey guys! I already have ****_12_**** reviews! I'm so happy! I'm sorry for not putting this chapter up sooner. I was having major trouble with it. I kept forgetting to use "Lily" and "Her" rather than "I". My notebook is messy with scribbles now. Oh well. Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

She gawked at the boy, not sure if she was dreaming. Why would he be out here? Lily hadn't had any human contact for a long time so why now? She stared into his cerulean eyes, searching for the answer. They glowed with anticipation. His hair was snow white, the same color as mine. He wore a faded blue hoodie with drawstrings and frost patterns on the shoulders, pockets and around the hood. Frayed, tan pants stopped just above his ankles. He was barefoot. Just. Like. Her. She did not, however, wield a shepherd's crook. The gnarled wood glowed blue under his hand and was covered in frost, decorated with the tiny, frozen crystals.

"Hello?!" he said, making me jump.

"Hi." she said cautiously, eyeing his staff. She would be ready if he attacked.

But the boy looked far from a threat. Actually, he was infatuated with the now frost covered landscape surrounding him. So when he looked at her with sudden intensity in his eyes, she wasn't expecting it. Seeing Lily's panicked expression, he laughed and softened his gaze.

"You did a great job." he said. What a weird statement. Why would it matter to him?

"Ok, thanks?" she replied while staring at his hair.

"Want to see what I can do?" asked the boy.

"Ummm..." Lily looked at his face, confused by the question. He chuckles and says, "Watch." Suddenly, he jumps into the air. It was much higher than Lily thought was physically possible for a human. As he starts falling back down to the frozen earth below, she starts to panic, eyes wide with alarm. But just inches from the his death, he flew upwards. _Flew._ It was as if the wind had caught him and carried him to safety. Lily realized that this wasn't a human. This was finally another spirit. _A spirit that can friggin _fly_! _she thought. Her jaw was on the ground. She didn't think it could possibly get any lower, but of course, she was wrong. She gaped at him as he picked up a handful of snow, forming a snowball. The boy blew on it, making it glow with a faint blue tint. Being that she was still unable to comprehend anything other than the fact that he was another spirit, Lily was completely unprepared when he chucked it straight at her face. BAM! It landed smack in the middle of her should have been irritated but she found herself smiling. _And now I'm smiling like the fool I am. _she thought to herself.

She laughed at herself. _What the heck._ She reached down, picking up a handful of snow. She laughed again with a mischievous look in her eyes as she saw the other spirit's eyes widen in shock.

"Two can play at that game." she said. Lily chucked that snowball with all her might. And then, she watched un dismay as it hit a tree so far away from her target, that she had to laugh at herself. But she stopped as soon as she saw the boy, rolling around in the snow and not in the least trying to keep his head screwed on. He was laughing his guts out. Lily narrowed her eyes in mock anger and then she grinned a mysterious smile. She bent down, picking up more snow. Her eyes were glinting with devilry. By this time, the winter spirit was sitting up. It was a clear shot. The snowball exploded right between the boy's eyes, which were now wide with shock. His mouth was gaping open. _Priceless._ It was Lil's turn to laugh now. The boy grinned and scooped up a generous amount of snow saying, "It's ON!"

The two spent hours pelting each other with snowballs. When they finally ended their fun, they were panting with exhaustion and laughing at the same time. Both were covered from head to toe with snow. They sat down for a rest. Lily attempted to get one more shot at her new friend. She quickly removed her hand from behind her back and whipped around, throwing the snowball at the place he had been sitting at. But he wasn't there. Perplexed, Lily turned back around and got a face full of snow. She swiped at the snow covering her eyes and looked everywhere for the big cheater. Everywhere but up.

"I win." a now familiar voice said.

Lily looked up to see the boy casually perched in the branch of tree. He was leaning against the trunk, left hand in the pocket of his hoodie and right hand on the staff. He jumped to the ground, landing in front of Lily, who wore a look of defeat in her eyes. She finally mustered up the courage to ask him the question that had been burning in her mind.

"Who are you?" she asked.

A slight pause.

"I'm Jack Frost." came the reply.

"Jack Frost..." she whispered. Lily smiled a small and said, "The Spirit of Winter."

* * *

**Okay so have any of you watch "The Host" or read the book by Stephanie Meyer? I was thinking of doing something involving that but I feel like it wouldn't be very realistic. PM or review to let me know what you think! I'm happy to take suggestions. Also, my goal is to get at least 25 reviews, could you please tell people about this story? Pretty please? :) Thanks! Love you all!**


	9. Chapter Nine - Trick a Trickster

**Hey guys. So this chapter is just some fluff that I thought you'd like. I PROMISE you that she will meet the rest of the lot in the next chapter. Sorry for not updating. Although I don't like admitting it, sometimes I'm just to tired to do ****_anything,_**** really. Well anyway, hope you guys like this one.**

* * *

The spirit of winter. This boy, standing right in front of her, was the spirit of winter. He was the cause of her favorite season. He was practically the season itself! Jack smiled at Lily. "We have the same abilities, you know." he said to her. "I know," she replied breathlessly. Suddenly, her lips turned up into a grin and she shouted, "THAT'S SO COOL!" Jack's gentle smile turned into a playful smirk. "Of course it is," he said. "Everything Jack Frost does is cool." Lily rolled her eyes at his cocky attitude. She looked at the sky. The bright, flashy colors of the aurora borealis began to roll through the cloudless atmosphere. Jack let out a frustrated sigh. "Always something that has to be done." he mumbled — mostly to himself. He looked at Lily as said, "We have to go."

He grabbed her hand, causing her to blush slightly. "WIND! Bring me to the workshop!" he shouted. The wind whirled around them, enveloping them in invisible arms. She had been right, Jack couldn't fly without the help of the wind. Their feet left the ground and Lily whooped in delight. She had never flown as a human before. The wind picked them higher and higher into the air. Suddenly, Jack dropped Lily, letting go of her waist. She stared up, open-mouthed and in shock at Jack. She saw the mischievous glint in his eyes and she knew he was messing with her. She started screaming and flailing her limbs through the air, making it look like she was in more danger than she was. She felt a cool arm slip around her waist again as she slowed in her fall. Jack had a grin the size of the crescent moon plastered on his face. He was having so much fun. A very irritated Lily growled at his definition of humor. "Jerk," she muttered through her clenched teeth. He really was a trickster. But there seemed to be one thing he'd forgotten. So was she. Thinking back to her earlier conversation about abilities, she thought, _We don't have all the same abilities, Jack._ A smile tugged at her lips as she removed two fistfuls of snow from the two pockets that were sewn into her dress. She moved slowly so Jack wouldn't feel her movement and look at her. Carefully, she packed them together, creating the perfect snowball. The smile had grown bigger on her face and she looked up at Jack — his own smile still clear on his face. "Jack," she said softly, causing him to frown and look down at her. She shoved the snow in his face. Jack, startled by the unexpected attack, let go of Lily, sending her plummeting down to Earth. _Exactly_ what she wanted. Ignoring Jack's panicked shouts, she imagined the white falcon that she shifted into whenever she needed a fast mode of transportation. She felt her entire body tingle with change. She felt strong wings guiding her through the air. A tail that steered her away from the sharp trees that were no more than a few feet below her. She listened for Jack's panicked cries. But he had gone silent. Grinning mentally, she turned in the air to face him. The cocky smirk had vanished from his face, replaced with a gaping mouth.

"You... you just... how did you... WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?!" Jack blurted. Lily laughed silently. The poor guy was robbed of his words. He flew up next to her and she looked at him. She was gliding now, just coasting with the air currents so Jack easily kept pace. His beautiful blue eyes were darting around, frantic and worried. "You're the worst, Lily." He muttered. "I thought you were going to DIE!" he exclaimed. Out of the corner of his eye, he could almost swear he saw the corners of her beak turn up. With the knowledge that Lily was okay and could fly on her own, he smiled. It truly was an amazing trick. It was hard to trick a trickster, but Lily had done just that. Sighing, Jack said, "Race you north."


	10. Chapter Ten - Meeting the Guardians

**Slightly longer chapter I think. Lots of fluff. I am so happy people are reading this! Thank you to all my followers, favoriters, reviewers, and viewers! I'll give you a shout out if you give my story thing a review! 3 U ALL!**

* * *

Lily watched as Jack shot ahead of her. She knew how fast she could go and she was _not_ going to lose. So once again, she started to beat her wings and pick up speed. It was not long before she had caught up to Jack. He glanced at her and then looked back ahead. Then he jerked his head towards her again, eyes wide with surprise. "How did you get here so FAST?!" he asked. The only answer he got was a loud screech _which_, he assumed was laughter. Lily watched as his brow furrowed in concentration. She let him get ahead of her by a few feet but shot ahead when she saw the frozen landscape below. They were already at the North Pole. She streaked past him with lightening speed. As she 343.2 miles per second, the speed of sound, she banked to the right, causing streams of air to trail from her wingtips. She crawled closer and closer to the speed of sound until the telltale sign of the barrier breaking, resonated throughout the entire terrain. The sonic boom was outrageously loud, echoing throughout the entire pole. Lily slowed in her flight, circling a building that she supposed was "the workshop" as Jack had called it. Once she reached a slow enough speed, she drifted towards the roof of the building shifting to her human form once she was directly over the center of the roof. She landed lightly on the balls of her feet, scanning the air for Jack. He was coming straight at her. Expecting him to stop, Lily just stood there, leaning against the flagpole. But he didn't stop. In fact, he rammed right into her. Lily toppled over the edge of the roof. Suddenly, both spirits were falling five stories to the snow below. After landing in a bank that cushioned their falls, Jack flipped onto Lily, wrestling with her and struggling to get her to stop moving.

"You CHEATED!" he yelled, an indignant look on his face. He wasn't infuriated but he sure as HECK didn't like losing.

"Get OFF, Jack! I won fair and square!" Lily yelled back, grunting as she flipped him him onto his back. They wrestled like that for about five more minutes before they became aware of four pairs of eyes watching them. Both of them scrambled to their feet in a mass of white hair and snow. They stared at their feet, Jack rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. A very LOUD laugh coming from the the partially hidden doorway in front, startled them, forcing their eyes to shift upward. Lily saw a man wearing a bright read suit roaring with laughter.

"You... two are... FUNNY!" the man gasped out. His voice was masked with a thick Russian accent. He took a moment to catch his breath and then looked pointedly at Jack. "Do not tackle poor girl, Jack." he said, gesturing to Lily. A different voice laughed at the man's directness towards Jack. "I can't believe you lost to a _girl_, mate!" These words were spoken with an Australian accent. Lily watched as a very tall bunny stepped out of the shadows. "Shut up, Kangaroo." Jack muttered, irritated at the giant bunny. He smirked and asked him, "Who's the sheila you brought with you, mate?" Jack straightened a little and said, "This is Lily." After shooting an amused glance at Jack, the bunny said, "Hi there, Lily. I'm Bunnymund... Or the Easter bunny... or just Bunny, if you like. They all call me that." Bunny gestured to his fellow guardians, including Jack. Bunny held out his paw and Lily shook it. The big man in the red suit put his hand out, too. "Santa Claus." he said. "But can call me North." She shook his hand, too. She rubbed her hand after taking it back because the man's grip was like IRON. Both North and Bunny weren't what she had been expecting. They were both, in her opinion a little bit intimidating for a man who leaves presents and bunny who hides eggs. As she mulled over this thought in her head, something whizzed around her head. Then the figure was right in front of her face. Well, actually, she was in her face. The little hummingbird woman had her hands in Lily's mouth. She made a sound that sounded a little like a dying cat and a goose being strangled put together. Her eyes shot around at the other figures begging for help. They landed on Jack's face and then narrowed. He was laughing like an idiot. As best she could, she yelled, "JACKKKKKKK!" But of course, that only made him laugh more. North and Bunny who had been talking with their backs to her, turned around when she called Jack's name. North saw what her attacker was doing. "TOOTH! HANDS OUT OF MOUTH!" the big man bellowed. The hummingbird lady flittered backwards, shyly looking at North and then Lily. "Sorry," she said. "I love teeth!" This made Lily assume that this was the tooth fairy. Once she could see her clearly, she noticed that the small hummingbird lady called Tooth was actually very pretty. Lily looked up and smiled at the tooth loving fairy. "I love your feathers!" she says. The fairy beams at her. "And I love your TEETH!" Tooth replies. She flitters backwards and Jack comes forward. "And you already know me." he says. "Guardian of fun at your service." He does a mock bow. "You forgot one thing." Lily whispers. He raises his eyebrows with curiosity. "You're also a loser." She says, her eyes flashing with mischief. Bunny starts laughing at the young winter spirit and Jack shoots him a glare. "Shut UP KANGAROO!" Then he looks at her and says, "I... am not... a loser." She smile at him and say, "Then why did I WIN?" He tackles her to the ground and they roll around in the snow. They don't even notice when all the other guardians leave.

* * *

**I need some ideas! Please post them in the reviews and I might use yours! I'll be sure to give you a shout out! THANKS!**


	11. Chapter Eleven - Helpful Hints P1

**Hey fellow readers and writers! I am REALLY sorry I haven't updated. I was a little stumped. I had to sift through the movie and a few other stories to gain some inspiration. This chapter was a little long so I broke it up into parts. Hope you like it! Again, feel free to review and thanks to those who already have:**

**-YumeNina : 1**

**-Ijusttaseredyou : 1**

**-molly-marie-kat-death : 4**

**-lilcook2258 : 1**

**- ViviBright16 : 5**

**-SpicyChimaera : 1**

**-Sunshine-Girl : 1**

**-Dalonega Noquisi : 1**

**THANKS TO ALL MY DEAR FOLLOWERS REVIEWERS AND FAVORITERS! ENJOY!**

* * *

_PART ONE_

Jack and Lily were sitting on the roof of North's workshop a week later.

"Why didn't you guys come earlier?" Lily asked.

"We weren't sure what you were." Jack replied.

"But it took you guys a century!"

"I know."

A pause.

"I felt someone messing with my powers." Jack whispered. "It felt like my control was being shared."

"So you went to investigate." Lily said.

Jack blushed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I wasn't... Uhh... I had to..." he mumbled.

"Well you found me!" Lily said cheerfully, laughing at his distraught state. He smiled at her and then looked at the sky. It had turned a beautiful shade of orange. The sunset was as beautiful as ever. It reminded Lily of the ones she had seen in the century she had been alone. Alone. That word would never exist again. She would always have Eve in her heart and the other guardians as company. It made her happy to know that she would never have to spend the entire day by herself trying to find new ways to have fun. She had already run out of ideas. Jack, of course, never did. She turned to face him and noticed that he was gone. She knew he was up to something. Slowly, Lily stood up without looking behind her. Approaching his victims from behind was Jack's favorite tactic. She stepped onto the edge of the roof and dropped off the side of it. The white falcon was the only thing she had ever shifted into in her immortal life, so she wasn't planning on changing that. She glided through the air and alighted on the snow below. Shifting back into a human, she glanced at the roof and laughed when she saw Jack glaring down at her with his special "cheater" face. He flew down to her side and muttered, "I have to be more careful with you." Lily and Jack walked into North's workshop. Even after spending an entire week there, the place still took her breath away. Toys were everywhere. In the air, on the ground. Yetis were painting them, elves were breaking them. The place smelled like cookies and gingerbread (not surprising). The two winter spirits walked towards North's office. As Jack reached for the handle, the door open and both guardians gave a surprised yell. Lily rolled her eyes at the two. "Ahh! Jack! I was just about to call you. Need to discuss training." Lily raised her eyebrows. Training? What was training? Who was it for? "Oh right!" Jack answered the big man. "Sure. Hey Lily? Want to come in with us?" he asks her. "Kay." she replies. They walk to the red couch in the center of the room. Since North takes up most of it, Lily and Jack go over to the smaller, white couch. North puts his elbows on his knees and interlaces his fingers. "North has plan." he says. "Lily is guardian, right?" Lily nods, unsure of where this is going. "But Lily doesn't know how to be guardian. SO. We will teach Lily." he says. She understood now that _she_ was the one getting training and it was training to become a... _better_ guardian? Lily sighed. Why was her life so confusing? "We start tomorrow, okay?" North asked. She nodded and sighed again. Jack stood up, offering his hand like the gentleman he was. Wait... Jack... a GENTLEMAN! Lily guffawed and Jack shot her a perplexed look. She just shook her head and took his hand. They walked out of North's office and went outside.


	12. Chapter Eleven - Helpful Hints P2

**Hey! Just had a brainstorm! Lol. Thanks for all the reviews guys! It means a lot to me. Hope you like this one! It's a bit short and it's more of a funny chapter than a really meaningful one. Enjoy!**

* * *

The six guardians stood in a semi circle around North's fireplace. "The plan is this," Bunny said. "I will train Lily first, then Tooth, Sandy, North, and Jack. We should be able to fit it all into one day." He turned to Lily and asked, "Think you can handle it, mate?" She smirked and said, "What do you think? I thought kangaroos were supposed to be smart." Bunny's face went red and he yelled, "You... are just... like... JACK!" and stomped out of the room. Jack and Lily started to roll around on the carpet, kicking their feet in the air and giving each other high fives. When they finally got a hold of themselves, they stood up, their cheeks red with the effort of suppressing laughter. Lily breathed deeply and then grinned again. "I'll go get him," she says, while walking out of the room. She reached Bunny's room and knocked on the neon colored door. "Come in." Bunny's voice said, muffled through the door. Lily opened the door to see Bunny laying in his bed tossing egg shaped pillows into the air. "Want to start training?" she asks him. He grins and says, "Why not?" Standing up, Bunny taps his left foot on the floor twice. You jumped into the tunnel and yelled in delight as you slid through the darkness with incredible speed. Suddenly, the tunnel ends and she lands on warm cobblestone. Bunny lands next to her, and starts walking forward as if he had been doing it for the longest time. Which he had. Lily followed the grumpy easter bunny into his warren. It was HUGE. The ground was covered in lush, bright green grass. Colored rivers ran occasionally cut across the ground in flowing streams of paint. Little eggs with feet teetered around through the grass. It was spring everyday in the warren. She smiled as she looked around in wonder at Bunny's home. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the kangaroo's mouth twitch upward the slightest bit. Turning around, she said, "Let's get started!" Bunny, who had a knack for hand to hand combat, nodded at her with LOTS of enthusiasm. Lily rolled her eyes. Couldn't he be even a LITTLE fun? "The first thing we'll be learnin' today, is hand to hand. You don't look like you can run very fast so we'll start with that." the bunny said. Lily suppressed the urge to scowl at the obviously unintentional insult. She would prove him wrong soon enough. Bunny demonstrated his agility and speed while Lily just sat on the grass yawning and acting bored. The pooka stalked over to her and asked if she were listening. She waved him away and watched as he let out a frustrated sigh. "If you don't have to pay attention, mate, then why don't you try it yourself? I doubt you can do anything because you ain;t even lisnin to me!" he shouted. He sat his furry behind on the ground and stared at Lily. None of the guardians knew she could shift into anything she wanted yet. This was her chance to impress. She started to sprint across the long green pasture. There was nothing ahead of her so she closed her eyes and imagined a beautiful white quarter horse. The horse was a mare, one thousand three hundred pounds of speed. Lily opened her mouth and listened as a strong and loud whinny rang throughout the warren. This was only the second thing she had ever shifted into. And boy was she liking it. She knew quarter horses could go up to forty three miles per hour and that that was much faster than bunny. Opening her eyes, she let out a squeal and raced to the other end of the pasture. Lily slowed to a trot and slowly made her way back to the easter bunny. She was a stone's throw away from him when she shifted into a human form again. He was standing up, mouth gaping at her in disbelief. "I think I'm pretty fast. Don't you?" she asked him sweetly. The bunny, now recovered from his previous shock, nodded and said, "Why don't we do the hand to hand now?" Lily laughed and they started on the hand to hand. At the end of the lesson, she was almost as skilled as the pooka himself and she wore a proud smile on her face. Bunny nodded in approval and she headed off to Tooth's castle.


	13. Chapter Eleven - Helpful Hints P3

**Hey guys. I AM REALLY SORRY FOR NOT UPLOADING IN LIKE FOREVER. I've had school to deal with and I was sick and still am. Also, having a chapter with two female characters is kind of hard to narrate. You have to place the names and the 'she' s and 'her' s correctly so it sounds right. I had the best idea and you guys are going to be shocked later in the story. But I'm not telling you why just yet. MUAHAHAHA! Enjoy this for now!**

* * *

Tooth's castle was more than wonderful. It was magical. The walls shined with radiance and looked as if they would never lose their luster. The giant stained glass windows glistened exactly like Tooth's wings. She saw the fairy fluttering around, dozens of mini Tooths flew around her, following her chaotic commands. Lily clears her throat and the fairy turns around, smile already plastered onto her face. Tooth rushes to hug her... and to stick fingers in her mouth. Lily backed away, almost falling back down the stairs. Tooth quickly recovers her senses and gives her a shy smile. "Sorry..." she mumbles, her eyes apologetic. Lily smiles and says, "It's okay, Tooth. I was going to show you how white I've been keeping my munchers anyway." The comment brings a smile to the fairy's face and she thanks you graciously. "Now," she starts. "We have to do some training." Lily nods and motions for Tooth to keep talking. "I will be teaching you to seek. As the tooth fairy, my fairies and I must search out every tiny tooth in the world. If something were to go missing or needed to be found, it is crucial that you find it." "Soooo..." Lily said. "It's like you hide an object and I find it?" Tooth nods. _Simple enough,_ Lily thinks. Tooth gestures to five of her mini fairies and they come rushing over, eager to do whatever it is she wants. She whispers to them and they all fly off at once. "Where are they going?" Lily asks. Tooth replies, "They are hiding from you. Find them." She flutters away, leaving Lily to find her fairies. Lily walks to the center of the palace. There was an elevator that led to the roof where she would possibly be able to spot the little hummingbird girls. Once on the roof, Lily looked around, searching for the slightest shimmer of reflection on their tiny wings. She smiled and shifted into the falcon form she knew and loved. Silently and quickly, she glided towards the little rock cave she saw the reflection come from. Lily spread her talons wide and carefully but swiftly scooped up three of the five fairies. She fluttered about, congratulating her in their high pitched voices. Two to go. She flew up high circling the palace grounds. She changed her angles constantly in hopes of catching a glimpse of sunlight reflecting of another set of wings. A small disruption in the bush surrounding the palace made Lily grin in her head. Yup. Stealth was her specialty. A few minuted later, she returned to Tooth with all five of her fairies. She looked surprised and glanced at the golden clock on her wall. "Not expecting me so soon, huh?" Lily said, a smile playing at her lips. Tooth said, "Well done, Lily. You did absolutely FABULOUS! I guess you should go on to North now." Lily nods. Tooth hands her a magic portal and Lily jumps through after smashing the snow globe on a nearby wall._ Finally,_ she thinks. _Back to a temperature I _**_like_**_. _


	14. Chapter Eleven - Helpful Hints P4

**GUYS! YOU ARE SOOOO LUCKY I HAD AN EXTRA LONG BREAK IN SCHOOL TODAY. I got to work on this story a little bit more just for all my very appreciated and loved fans and followers and favoriters and reviewers. I hope you keep reading! If you don't like something in the story please PM or post it in the reviews. I need more ideas! Love you all! Enjoy!**

* * *

Upon arrival, Lily sensed that something was wrong right away. The workshop was quiet. No tiny hammers clinking away. No jingling of the elves' hats as they paraded through the factory. Nothing. But she still managed to catch a slight inhale of breath and flipped out of the way just as one of North's duel swords struck the ground right beside her. _I guess North doesn't know how stealthy I am yet, _she thinks to herself. Backflipping onto the railing behind her she landed in a classic Shaolin martial arts pose. One leg straight and extended, the other folded under her. Arms spread wide and proud, daring her opponent to charge. Lily had no knowledge of martial arts and was at first quite confused as to where she had summoned it from. But it took no more than three seconds for her to regain her wandering mind and put a smirk on her face. North was obviously unprepared for this new and very swift Lily. He had always known that she was quick on her feet, but he didn't think she knew _martial arts_! Recovering from his shock, North yelled and charged at the girl, not intending to actually hit her. But his precautions were unnecessary because his blade struck think air. "You've got to be faster than that, North." a voice said behind him. He whirled around to face its owner. He now knew that Lily would never let him hurt her, so he decided to set his worries aside. North was in predator mode. He leapt toward her with sudden force and agility that Lily had not expected from such a big man. Even through her surprise, she was alert and ready for an attack. She stepped to the side at the last second, missing the man's fist by an inch. North yelled out a war cry. He wasn't seriously declaring war on the young teen girl, but he figured it was a good time to try it out. To his pleasure, it sounded much more manly than the sounds he made while he was eating cookies. He swung one of his swords at the girl's stomach but missed again. She was just too fast. He finally realized, after a few more go's, that he wasn't going to win fairly. He was going to have to cheat. He already knew that Sandy had arrived at his workshop and was almost at his office's door. Lily hadn't thrown a single offensive move and was only using defense. She was trying to avoid any attacks he gave her and he used that to his advantage. He slowly creeped around her, watching as her body moved so that her eyes could follow his actions. When her back was to the door, he just stood there acting as if he were formulating a plan. Sandy was a quiet man and Lily did not hear him enter the room. North pointed at her, made a throwing motion _and_ a sleeping motion in less than two seconds. Sandy understood exactly what North wanted him to do. After all, speed talking (in sand) was his specialty! Lily, realizing that Sandy was in the room with them, slowly turned around to face him and blinked once just as a ball of dream sand whacked her in the face. She heard a laugh and a heavily accented voice saying,

"I win," before her vision was filled with golden dolphins and little sand flakes falling from a golden sky.


	15. Chapter Eleven - Helpful Hints P5

**Yo Yo Yo! What up homies! I love you all! This is a very fluffy chapter. Lots of detailed descriptions. Hope you like it! Next up is Jack!**

* * *

Lily awoke on a soft king bed. The comforter was made of a lustrous golden thread and the sheets were silver silk. The pillows felt lovely under her head, soft and fluffy. The room around her was absolutely stunning. It was not too big but it was bigger than an ordinary bedroom. The walls were white with silver trim. There were golden prints patterning the walls, blooming in beautiful floral design. Lily carefully stepped out of the bed and onto the soft white carpeted floor. She walked towards the door and opened it. Following a hallway to a rather long staircase, she saw Sandy on his little cloud, sitting cross legged and fussing with his sand. She started to descend down the staircase and wondered why Sandy needed one. He could just float around the house on his cloud. When she _finally_ reached the bottom, Sandy turned and smiled at her. Lily just looked at him accusingly. "You're a traitor," she growls playfully at him. He just smiles again and signs that North gave him cookies. He explains with his sand that he will be teaching her how to detect nightmares in children. He motioned for her to follow as he began to move his cloud towards another room. In the room, there was a giant globe much like the one in the main room. Instead of lights though, there was a flurry of gold and black sand covering the glossy, crystalline surface. He explained that there was a man named Pitch Black who controlled fear and nightmares in children. He used to be called the boogeyman, the childhood monster that hid under your bed. Sandy gestured to the black sand and explained that it was called nightmare sand. The sand that Pitch used to counteract Sandy's golden dream sand. He took a small amount of the black sand off of the globe. Moving quickly, he trapped it inside a small glass jar that was a little larger than a game die. He sealed the jar with a cork made of his sand and explained that the black sand couldn't get through his. He strings a silver ribbon through a loop in the cork and hands it to Lily. Explaining with his sand, he tells her that when taken outside the black sand will form "arms" that point to a town having a swarm of nightmares. The bigger the arm is, the more nightmares there are. The longer it is, the worse the nightmares are. Sure enough, when she stepped outside of the golden castle, the black sand shifted, forming a shape that was close to a compass. Sandy pointed in all the directions the sand was pointing to and at the same time, named the towns with his sand. So now, Lily knew where Pitch was active the most. Sandy gave her the little jar of sand and closed her fingers around it. Though he didn't say much, Sandy was a great friend. He made a picture of a snowflake with a question mark above his head. Lily nodded and said, "Time to see Jack."


	16. Chapter Eleven - Helpful Hints P6

**Hey guys. Jack makes his appearance in this part but he won't start teaching until the next. Sorry. Lily's character likes revenge! MUAHAHAHA! Keep reviewing please!**

* * *

Before stepping through the portal, Lily stopped herself and slowly turned around. "You wouldn't happen to know where Jack _is_ would you?" she asked. Sandy nodded his head and spelled out BURGESS with his sand. Lily smiled and thanked the golden man. She took one step into the portal, landing the next on hard wood. Lily quickly ducked into the room behind her. She was going to get a little revenge. Jack could wait. After all, all the guardians had complained that he was always late. Lily went to the open window and grabbed a handful of snow from the sill. By now, she was used to cold things staying frozen in her hands. Looking down, she realized, she had been in the same dress for almost an entire week. It wasn't dirty but it felt old to Lily. She closed her eyes and pictured white jeans that hugged her skin, a thin white shirt and a white jacket with a furry hood. She never wore shoes so she left her feet alone. She opened her eyes again and found that her white dress was gone and was replaced by her new white outfit. Lily wondered if she could get sick of the color white. She was still holding the snow so she put it in her jacket pocket. Slowly, she opened the door, cringing when it creaked loudly. She quickly slipped outside, sticking to the shadows. The white outfit didn't exactly help her blend in. Pressing to the wall, she swiftly made her way to North's office. She could hear him humming a familiar tune. He was probably working on his ice sculptures. She bolted through the door and chucked her snowball for all it was worth. She smiled as she saw it reach its target. North's face was covered with snow, his hands frozen in mid air. Lily closed her eyes and laughed until her stomach hurt. When she opened them again she saw North smiling too. There was something off about his eyes, though. They were a little brighter than usual... Lily shrugged it off. Nothing to worry about. North sang in a deep alto voice, "Chestnuts roasting on an open fire." He looked at Lily expectantly and she realized he wanted her to finish. "Jack Frost nipping at your... wait a minute..." Lily's eyes widened and she didn't have time to move when a whirl of blue fabric and white hair rammed right into her and out the open window. Luckily, it was only a ten foot drop into a snow bank, so it didn't hurt much. Lily heard the very familiar laugh of the very irritating winter spirit. She jumped out of the snow, whipping her head from side to side, trying to find the jerk. She felt a tap on her shoulder and she whirled around. There he was. White hair, blue eyes, blue hoodie, pale skin, and a very wide grin plastered to his face. "I can't let you win every time." he says.


	17. Chapter Eleven - Helpful Hints P7

**Hey guys. Last Part. You're gonna love the fluff! :) Here's where the romance comes in. Sorry I haven't been posting. Homework. Tests. More Homework. More Tests. You know, the usual. But I still love all you guys! I'm planning on writing another fanfiction seeing as this one will probably continue forever. It's about a boy and a girl who are in almost every way, PERFECT for each other. K. Thats it. Enjoy now!**

Jack and Lily were standing at the base of the most magnificent thing she had ever seen. Jack had made a tree out of ice. He made the tree smooth rather than textured but the branches were so beautifully sculpted that she wondered if it was a tree coated in ice rather than one made from it. The slightest of branches held tine crystalline icicles that glistened in the sun. Lily didn't realize her mouth was open until she heard Jack chuckle and say, "Flies could just buzz right in there!" She snapped her jaw shut with an audible click but kept her eyes bugged. Jack sighed, sat down and said, "I can be serious when I want to be." She nodded and sat down with him. "Jack, it's beautiful. It is the most spectacular thing I have ever seen." she said. She watched as he grinned like a child. "I made it just for you!" he said, still beaming with pride. Lily laughed. "Well I love it." she said. He blushed and rubbed a nonexistent itch on the back of his neck. "Soooo... training, huh." he says, clearly changing the subject. "I wasn't really planning on teaching you anything, really. There's nothing I _can_ teach." Lily looked at him and sighed. "That's true." And then she smiled. "But you could teach me why THE HECK YOU HELPED NORTH ESCAPE MY REVENGE!" she yelled jokingly. "Easy, Lily. I did it for myself. You have beaten me in racing, snowball fights, wrestling. You've even managed to trick _me!_ _ME!_ The king of fun and pranks! I had to beat you."Lily rolled her eyes. Boys and their pride. "Actually," Jack said. "I _can_ teach you something! We could figure out everything you can do with your powers! Then I can teach you some new tricks I know!" Lily beamed. "Sounds like fun!" They sprinted across the frozen land and entered the forest not far from Jack's ice tree. A small meadow with frosted flowers peaking out from the blanket of snow carpeting the ground would serve as their lab. "Now I know you can shift forms," Jack said, "so let's see which forms are the best for you to shift into." Lily nodded. "You already know I can do the falcon. And I changed into a mare with bunny. I'm going to think of something different." The winter spirit sitting next to her nodded and waited. Lily closed her eyes and though of a beautiful white tiger. Black stripes contrasting against fur as white as the soft snow she was sitting on. When she opened her eyes, she found Jack staring at her in amazement. She guessed it worked. She glanced down at two furry paws that were almost invisible against the snow. She knew that tigers weren't built for speed. They were built for stealth and tactic. She took one step and was pleased to find that her paws made no sound as they touched down into the snow. Jack smiled too. He stood up and said, "You're it. Try to scare me." The wind picked him up off his feet and he was gone. Lily's nose told her where he was. He was hiding about a quarter of a mile away. His scent was surrounded by the familiar smells of pine and snow. She started her journey towards his scent. In no time, she was not more than twenty feet from him. He hadn't spotted or heard her so far. Jack would be expecting a large white tiger with black stripes so she tried to think of a way to _actually_ scare him. Tigers were known to use camouflage to sneak up on their prey. So Lily decided that she would go incognito. She looked around for something to conceal her bold black patterns. She was going to blend into the snow. Her fur was waterproof but it wasn't ice proof. Lily quietly laid on the ground and buried herself in snow. After a few seconds of silent rolling, she got up and looked at her paws again. She was pleased to see that the snow had stuck to her fur and covered her black stripes. She was ready. Lily swiftly and quietly circled back out another twenty or so feet. She knew Jack was hiding in a tree and was facing the towards her. She also knew he would be expecting her from behind. She stalked towards him and stopped behind a large tree that was about fifteen feet away from him. She just see the blue of his hoodie sticking out of the top of a tree. She gradually got closer to him. Silent but deadly. Ten feet. She quickly turned into her falcon and lifted into the air. She thought that her falcon form would be much louder than the tiger but she was wrong. There was no sound as her giant wings sliced through the cold air. She shot up into the sky, above the tree line. Lily scanned the trees for the slightest movement. A little bit of blue. The tip of a staff. She spotted Jack within minutes. She slowly glided towards the tree he was perched in. He had surprisingly not noticed her yet. Lily sped up and did a dive bomb. She tucked her wings against her body and free fell at nearly 200 miles per hour. Jack looked up and she saw his eyes widen with fear. She smiled mentally and then spread her wings out again. The pressure, speed, and the force of the air suddenly hitting her wings full on should have killed her if she were a normal falcon. But let's remember. Lily was immortal. Jack let out a strangled gasp and then sighed hugely in relief. Lily landed at the base of the tree and shifted back into a human. She was already grinning when her face appeared. Jack jumped out of the tree and alighted next to her. They sat down in the snow together in an awkward silence. After a little bit, Jack said, "So... I guess I should probably give up now." Lily shook her head and said, "No. You never know. You could get really, really lucky!" Jack sighed and shook his head. Lily didn't hear him when he mumbled, "I'll never be good enough for you."


	18. Chapter Twelve - Jack's POV

**HEY GUYZ! Sorry I haven't updated in... well... FOREVER. I'm also sorry that this chapter isn't very long. My brain is fried. I can't think. I've been procrastinating and my homework is just so far away. And I have like five hours to do it. I should but... NAH. Thanks for the love guys! Make sure to review! I also have another story (not about ROTG... sorry :/) It's about two emo/scene teenagers that fall in love. I don't know if you like that stuff... Errr. Anyway here's the link: story/3211650/Its-Time-To-Be-Happy/ ** ENJOY!

* * *

The wind carried us towards North's Workshop. I looked down at the sleeping girl in my arms. I guess it was tiring to shift around. Lily was so perfect. She was beautiful, smart, brave, and funny. But I knew that I would never be right for her. I mean, she did have the same powers as I did but that didn't mean that we were_ perfect_ for each other. She was all that. And I was all... well... _this_. I normally don't worry about this kind of think, being as I am the guardian of fun. But this, this is different. I have a feeling that I can't really describe. I blurt out phrases to her before I can think about what I'm saying. My skin turns a color it never did before. My cheeks feel _warm_ when I am around her. For the first time in ages, and only around Lily, I... blush. I don't know why I do. It feels like my stomach is hollow and achy when I'm not around her and amazingly warm when I am. I've run it through my head thousands of times. Am I... in love? My heart's been frozen since the day I died. My soul, lost forever. But could it possibly have been thawed by this one girl? Could Manny given me yet another gift? A gift far better than control over winter? Suddenly I feel grateful that he brought me back. Because if Manny hadn't made me Jack Frost, I would never have gotten to meet Lily Winter.


	19. Chapter Thirteen - One Mad Kangaroo

**Hi guyz! Thanks for waiting. Juggling two stories is harder than I thought it would be. :/ If you want to make any suggestions for this story or if you want me to start writing another, REVIEW! I promise to give you a shout out! :) I just realized my chapters are getting shorter and shorter. THAT'S WHY I NEED YOUR IDEAS GUYZ! Anyway, love you and enjoy this crappy chapter as much as you can. XD**

* * *

P.O.V. Lily

I woke up from a dreamless sleep. I was in a warm bed, probably in North's workshop. As my vision cleared and got sharper, I noticed an extremely large form right over my head. I screamed and shot up like a rocket. I heard loud muffled yelling coming from my right. I fell off the bed and rolled onto the floor. I sighed and got back on my feet. "Sorry, Phil." The yeti's eyes were big and he was backed up into the door, breathing heavily. He grumbled at me and said something incoherent. "Hey! You can't blame me! I don't wake up in a bed to find a giant and supposed mythical creature staring at me with the biggest mustache anyone on this planet could possibly grow EVERY FREAKIN' DAY!" I tell him. Phil puts his hands in the air and backs out of the room slowly. Once in the hall, he takes off like a frightened bunny. I was still in the clothes I'd was in since... I glanced at the clock on the bedside... 2:00. It was 7:00 now. Either I'd slept for five hours or we'd (meaning Jack and I) messed around for five hours. I walked into the hall and started towards North's office where I knew they'd all be. Well, except Jack. He was always late. As my feet hit the wooden floor outside the room I was in, I realized that the room must have been really cold. I didn't get cold, so it felt warm. How did I know this? The floor was freaking HOT! Why did North _have_ to keep the place so HOT?! I sprinted to his office on my toes. Bursting into his room, I ran to the window and opened it up. "Ahhhh..." I said, as the cool breeze hit my entire body. I turned back to look at North. He was looking at me with wide eyes and a startled expression. The ice train he had been working on clattered to the floor, releasing him from his shock. North shouted something in Russian and said in English, "Why did you fly in here so suddenly?" I shrugged. "The floor was hot." He nodded in understanding but grumbled when he reached to pick up his now broken train car. A large earthy hole gave way in the floor and Bunny hopped out. At the same time, Tooth and Sandy flew in through the open window. As expected, Jack was nowhere to be seen. Bunny must have been thinking the same thing because he smirked and said, "Glad to see at least one winter spirit can be on time." As if on cue, a gust of cold wind blew into the room. Bunny was now covered in snow. "What was that, Bunny?" Jack said as he stood beside me. The pooka shook the snow off his fur and stared daggers at the Guardian of Fun. "Okay, okay. Calm down. Jack, clean that up." North says, gesturing to the pile of snow on the carpet. The boy next to me pouts and says, "That's not fun. I'm the guardian of _fun_." I shove him lightly and tell him to clean it up. He laughs and packs the snow into a few snowballs. "Hey, Bunny! I really wish I could give these to you, but then I'd have to clean up again." Jack chucks the snow out of the window and laughs at his rival. "Why you little - " "BUNNY! CALM DOWN!" North shouts. Tooth and Sandy laugh and Jack says, "Yeah, kangaroo. I was joking!" How this white-haired, blue-eyed, fun-loving boy loved to get under his skin.


	20. Chapter Fourteen - Pitch is Back

**Hey there! I would like to give a shout out to 12 for reviewing my last chapter! Loved the suggestion and I'll be sure to keep it like cotton candy for the most part! ;) There will be some excitement in this chapter! REVIEW and tell me what you think is going to happen. I purposefully left a cliffhanger so you could decide what gets to happen.**

**Please vote**:

Do you want...

**_1. Pitch to take Jack hostage_**

**_2. Pitch to take Lily hostage_**

**_3. Pitch to make Jack sick_**

**_4. Pitch to make Lily sick_**

**__****It's important that you vote because I'm giving you a MASSIVE surprise idea VERY VERY SOON! **

**Enjoy this chapter first! :)**

* * *

"So. As you know, this is an urgent meeting we are having right now."

North wouldn't have called them all together if it weren't.

"You can probably guess that it has something to do with Pitch."

All the people in the room groaned. No matter how many times they defeated him. He would always come back to try his luck once more.

Jack had been snoozing off and Lily sharply elbowed him in the ribs.

"AHHHHHH! What happened? Who... What are... Why is..." Jack whipped his head from side to side. Lily knew it was an act. Jack liked to maintain his special carefree "I-don't-care" look. She pointed a finger at his face and a blast of snow hit him. He blinked and wiped the snow of his face. Before he could complain, Lily laughed and jumped on his back, covering his mouth. She'd shifted into a blue hoodie just like his. Muffled shouts came from Jack and lovely laughs came from Lily.

"RAAAAAAWWWWWWWRRRRRRR!"

Jack and Lily froze staring in horror at the yeti in the doorway.

"Thanks, Phil." North said. "As I was _saying_..." Lily and Jack untangled their hair and limbs as he continued. "Pitch is back and we have to stop him. We have defeated him four times already. There must be a way to make it stop."

"We have Lily now, North! She can help!" Jack said. Lily punched him in the arm. "Don't volunteer me for that job!" Turning back to North she said, "I would gladly help you defeat who ever it is you're talking about." It was Jack's turn to get back at her. He grabbed her around the waist and brought her down onto the carpet. North sighed at the rolling mass of blue and white on his floor. Two winter spirits. Twice as much fun.

POV Pitch:

I laughed at the thought of what my friends the Guardians were doing. I heard they have a new addition. Another winter spirit. Lily. I promised myself that Jack Frost would never beat me again. And I sure as hell won't let this girl beat me either. Don't worry my dear guardians. I have a plan. One that you will all fail to stop. One that will make sure I never have to fight you again. So be ready, friends. I'm coming for you.


End file.
